Pas le mien, pas le vôtre!
by Piketuxa
Summary: Kanda repentinamente aparece com duas facas e um brilho de ódio no olhar. Allen acorda amarrado numa cama e não entende absolutamente nada A inocência, o pecado, o crime, o amor, o ciúmes… Movido pelo ódio, Kanda mata seu amado e a si mesmo. Aonde Lavi entra na história?


**PAS LE MIEN, PAS LE VÔTRE!**

**08 de Agosto, Sexta-Feira**

Allen não acreditava no que estava acontecendo; por que estava ali, amarrado sobre aquela cama e nu? E por que Kanda estava entrando no quarto com duas facas na mão?

— O que está acontecendo Kanda? — perguntou Allen inocentemente fitando o Yu, o japonês o olhou friamente, pedindo silenciosamente paciência para lidar com a tamanha inocência do outro.

— Poderia calar a boca? — perguntou educadamente – para não dizer sarcasticamente logo – com um tom que fez o corpo de Allen gelar, o que estava acontecendo? Por que Kanda estava tratando-o daquela maneira? Era certo que o japonês era sempre frio e rude, mas, mais que qualquer um o Walker sabia diferenciar os tons de voz do moreno.

— Por que está falando assim comigo? Tão duro e rude? O que eu fiz? E por que estou amarrado? — Allen parou de fazer perguntas quando o outro socou a porta do guarda-roupa causando um estrondo alto.

— Chega de perguntas. — exclamou Kanda irritado andando lentamente na direção da cama. — Vou calá-lo de uma vez. — completou colocando um pano em formato de bola na boca do albino e voltando para perto da porta.

Allen, quieto, observou todos os passos do moreno que vestia apenas uma calça preta e cueca da mesma cor. Não entendia qual era a intenção do outro e não pretendia perguntar, mas, afinal, com aquele pano na boca não conseguiria perguntar mesmo; e conhecendo Kanda Yu como conhecia, tinha certeza que ele o ignoraria e não responderia sua pergunta.

O Walker soltou uma exclamação de irritação que foi abafada pelo pano e chegou incompreensível aos ouvidos de Kanda que apenas o fitou com as sobrancelhas finas unidas. Observou o corpo esticado sobre a cama, as marcas vermelhas que a corda causava nos punhos e nas canelas do rapaz, o corpo nu exposto. Se imaginou sobre o corpo masculino, sua língua passando pelos músculos torneados.

Allen observou assustado o japonês admirá-lo; podia ver o brilho de desejo nos olhos negros do outro. Não entendia, os dois dividiam a cama toda noite, mas Kanda nunca lhe olhou com tanto desejo, era como se fosse a última vez que ele lhe admiraria.

Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar tais pensamentos, ambos ainda tinham muito o que viver, juntos.

Kanda suspirou caminhando até a cama e encarando Allen, teria que fazer aquilo, não, iria fazer. Lentamente subiu na cama e depois sobre o corpo masculino de seu amante e namorado; fitou o rosto surpreso do Walker e sorriu malicioso enquanto se abaixava e passava a língua sobre o tórax exposto.

Allen suspirou, o jeito frio de Kanda sempre o deixava excitado, era como se houvesse uma química entre eles. O japonês desceu os lábios distribuindo beijos sobre a barriga definida do amante, Kanda já sentia sua virilha formigar de desejo, afinal, era sempre assim.

Era só ver aquele corpo que sentia seu interior, na região abaixo da barriga, esquentar. Ao mesmo tempo que gostava da sensação, não gostava. Jamais se deixaria ser submisso ao Walker, mas deveria admitir que o homem mexia com seus instintos, e muito.

Nunca imaginou que teria uma relação com alguém mais novo, e ainda por cima um Britânico. Kanda ergueu os olhos e viu o brilho de espectativa nos olhos azuis de Allen; subiu distribuindo beijos pelo peitoral do rapaz e tirou o pano de sua boca possibilitando o diálogo.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Allen exasperado ao ter a boca libertada do pano, tudo estava muito estranho, não gostava daquela sensação de que algo realmente grande e problemático iria acontecer.

— Você faz muitas perguntas. – murmurou calmo enquanto descia os lábios para o membro do amante, que ao sentir os lábios finos sobre seu ponto fraco gemeu, ficando rapidamente ereto. — Mas já? Você está bastante pervertido. — brincou o Yu em tom sério, Allen se remexeu inquieto sobre a cama enquanto era masturbado pelo outro.

Kanda insistiu nos movimentos de vai e vem por minutos enquanto apenas o som dos gemidos e suspiros de Allen podiam ser ouvidos, o japonês sempre fora um ótimo amante, não podia negar. A sensação daqueles lábios finos sobre seu membro, o peso do corpo de seu namorado sobre o seu.

Embora aquelas cordas o estivessem machucando, o prazer que estava sentindo era maior. Allen suspirou sentindo que iria gozar, Kanda percebendo o que aconteceria intensificou mais os movimentos com a boca enquanto massageava o resto do membro que não cabia em sua boca com as mãos.

Allen não aguentou segurar, gemeu gozando na boca do amante que engoliu o líquido sorrindo maroto, depois beijou apaixonadamente seu amante. Após o beijo Kanda pegou algo do chão e sentou sobre o peitoral do Walker.

— Kan-Kanda. – disse surpreso Allen. — O que vai fazer com essa faca? — engoliu em seco encarando o Yu que retribuiu o olhar, por segundos Allen viu hesitação nos olhos escuros do outro, mas depois o brilho de ódio invadiu os orbes de Kanda deixando o Walker com medo.

— Acha que eu não vi? – perguntou sussurrando no ouvido do namorado. — Você e o Lavi. – completou.

**07 de Agosto, Quinta-Feira**

_Estava andando pelos corredores da empresa onde Allen trabalha, vários olhares femininos eram dirigidos à mim. Sem dúvida, eu poderia ter a mulher que quisesse aos meus pés, mas por incrível que pareça, quem eu realmente queria era um homem, O homem: Allen Walker._

_Havíamos nos conhecido a menos de três meses e já estávamos namorando. Allen é totalmente ao contrário de mim: Gentil, educado, sorridente… Enquanto eu sou rude, frio e calculista. Talvez por isso nós dois tenhamos um relacionamento, digamos, bom._

_Caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos, todos sabiam que nós éramos amigos, mas ninguém imaginava que tínhamos um caso. Passei por um corredor vazio e ouvi um suspiro._

_Conhecia aquele suspiro, parei e voltei colocando a cabeça para ver o havia no corredor e vi, encostado na parede extremamente branca Allen, meu namorado, sendo beijado por um ruivo que, embora estivesse de costas, consegui descobrir quem era: Lavi Bookman._

_Meu sangue subiu e pensei em dar um soco no ruivo, mas me acalmei, aqui era um lugar de trabalho, como as pessoas reagiriam se uma briga ocorresse aqui? Suspirei encostando-me à parede num lugar onde o casal não me visse e pensei em um jeito de reverter a situação._

_Depois de alguns minutos pensando cheguei a conclusão de que o único jeito era acabar com o mal pela raiz._

_Me virei e voltei pelo caminho que tinha vindo, estava ainda mais sério, mais frio, mais calculista, mais pensativo talvez._

_Amanhã, amanhã resolveria de uma vez a situação. Inalei o ar gélido das ruas, a calça jeans e a blusa de manga cumprida preta não me protegiam do frio, mas eu sabia que um bom chocolate quente resolveria o assunto._

_Rumei para casa pensativo, sem me preocupar com as pessoas na rua, pensava apenas na minha vingança._

**08 de Agosto, Sexta-Feira**

Como era de se imaginar, Allen estava com os olhos arregalados, não achava que teria que contar o episódio para seu namorado. Infelizmente, na situação que estava não tinha outra alternativa.

— Kanda. – começou com um tom gentil o Walker. — Eu não queria aquilo, ele me agarrou e me beijo à força. — esperava, definitivamente, que o Yu entendesse a situação no corredor.

— E por que correspondeu? – perguntou Kanda, a expressão no rosto neutra, os olhos com um brilho de entendimento; Allen suspirou, ainda bem que seu amante havia entendido a situação.

— Ele disse que não me soltaria enquanto eu não correspondesse. – o homem mordeu o lábio inferior ponderando se deveria contar o resto da história, decidiu contar, afinal, era melhor contar tudo de uma vez. — Lavi disse que te mataria se eu não desse, pelo menos, um beijo nele.

Kanda relaxou segurando a faca com a mão direita, com a lâmina virada para si. Allen sorriu aliviado, era bom saber que o japonês confiava em si. O Yu sorriu de leve se abaixando e tomando os lábios masculinos para si num beijo urgente e apaixonado; ficaram se beijando por segundos até Allen suspirar depois de uma leve mordida dada por Kanda em seu lábio inferior.

O beijo cessou, mas os lábios continuaram se tocando enquanto as respirações voltavam ao normal. Num impulso forte de seu íntimo Allen começou outro beijo, mas este estava diferente dos outros que sempre pareciam doces: dessa vez o beijo foi amargo.

Amargo e dolorido foi quanto a lâmina afiada da faca entrou no corpo do Walker e perfurou seu coração saindo do outro lado e cortando o colchão macio com lençóis brancos.

Os olhos de Allen se vidraram de surpresa, então no fundo Kanda não acreditou em sua história.

Ainda com o pouco de vida que tinha conseguiu ver a cena seguinte: Kanda pegou a outra faca com suas mãos e a encostou em seu peito, na direção do coração. O britânico quis falar, mas a voz não saiu. O japonês sorriu de forma doce, deixando o Walker abobalhado e no instante seguinte enfiou com toda sua força a faca em seu peito, fazendo-a transpassar o coração.

— S-Se… — tentou falar o Yu, mas a voz estava fraca; decidido a dizer sua última frase antes de morrer continuou. — Se você não for meu Allen, não será de ninguém.

— Ka-Kanda… — Allen tentou dizer algo, mas a morte estava mais próxima do que esperava.

Num baque surdo o corpo do japonês caiu sobre o britânico, seus músculos não tinham mais força para mantê-lo sentado. No momento que o corpo do Yu caiu sobre o do Walker, a faca entrou mais e atravessou o coração, ficando com a ponta para fora. Logo em seguida o Walker também perdeu o resto de traço de vida que existia em seu ser e morreu.

O lençol, antes branco, foi banhado por um vermelho carmesim puro e vibrante. O cheiro de sangue fresco envolveu o quarto, marcando assim a morte do casal de homossexuais.

Na porta, do lado de fora do quarto, um ruivo de olhos verdes escutava tudo. Quando o som de gemidos, suspiros, sussurros e até mesmo vozes parou, um sorriso divertido se formou nos lábios finos e avermelhados.

— Allen Walker e Kanda Yu. – comentou andando na direção da porta para sair da casa. — As coisas teriam sido mais fáceis se tivessem incluído-me em seus joguinhos. — um sorriso malicioso escapou dos lábios masculinos sendo seguido de uma risada maléfica. — Se não forem meus, não serão de ninguém! — comentou saindo da casa e fechando a porta, suspirando ficou um minuto em silêncio velando pela morte dos dois, depois do silêncio comentou. — Nem de vocês mesmos. – e se foi.

Amara o japonês, mas ele o rejeitou. Amara o britânico, mas ele também o rejeitou. Amou ambos, e então descobriu que eles tinham um caso. Seu coração se esfriou e sua mente perturbada pensou no plano perfeito: Ter os dois ou fazê-los se matarem, preferiu a segunda alternativa.

E quando a morte vem, a vida vai;

E quando o pesadelo vem, os sonhos vão;

E quando a arrogância vem, a humildade vai;

E quando o ódio vem, o amor vai;

E no fim, a morte, o pesadelo, a arrogância e o ódio reinam,

Expulsando a vida, sonhos, humildade e o amor.

Acabando com o ser humano, fazendo-o um monstro, _assassino_.

Mesmo que seja sem ser o culpado, mesmo que seja em silêncio!

(Haruka Lanovishin)


End file.
